A Debonair In Despair
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: He was a debonair in despair. She was the unlucky princess to save her. With her brute strength, knocking all those fangirls away would be a piece of cake. SxS Formerly entitled as Save Me
1. The Chase

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters for this story. I just own the plot for this story.

**Summary:** He was a debonair in despair. She was the unlucky princess to save her. With her brute strength, knocking all those fangirls away would be a piece of cake. SxS Formerly entitled Save Me

**A Debonair In Despair**

**By: **XXlady-avengerXX

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Chase

Whoever brought about the existence of fanboys and fangirls must be killed. He, Uchiha Sasuke, must add that culprit on his death list.

Who could blame him?

It's not his fault that he be given such heaven sent genes that made his features way better than Adonis (Okay, I know. I'm exaggerating. But hey! This is my story). Not to mention his super overwhelming genius mind. Just don't include his stinking cold attitude and he'll be near to perfection.

On second thoughts….

His attitude was already well compensated so it could now stay. Besides, it served as another plus factor for him to attract girls.

But then again, the downpour of blessings on the 19 year old Uchiha was the main reason why he was in this predicament in the first place. Why can't his blessing, turned to a deadly curse, be taken from him with just a snap of a finger.

_If only I wasn't wounded from my mission, I could have already burned these girls into crisps._

Unfortunately for him, he simply can't. No can do. His body was not in good shape to put on a struggle. Hell, he barely have chakra left in his system. He was left with no other choice so he err…ran?

As Uchiha Sasuke turned to another block, he was half wishing that someone would show up and help him.

And as if the heavens heard his plea, someone whom he was familiar with came walking his path. A girl to be precise. Haruno Sakura to be exact.

Sasuke ran towards the unsuspecting female and he did not haste to ask for her help.

"You!" Sasuke rudely called to the beautiful medic nin.

"Heh?" Sakura innocently uttered as the Uchiha debonair neared her.

"Haruno Sakura, if you save me from them," he pointed at the flock of fangirls running straight to their direction. "I would most definitely do you favors and treat you like a queen!"

Haruno blinked as she tried to process the information that she just heard. As the realization hit her shortly, she formed a mocking grin before saying,

"Are we not being desperate now Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked.

Uchiha Sasuke found himself having conflicts with himself.

He was an Uchiha for crying out loud! Uchihas don't ask for mercy jut to be saved. And them lowering their pride was not part of the clan's vocabulary. But hey, desperate situations call for desperate measures. So in the end, whether he liked it or not; whether this would really hurt his pride; He was forced to say the infamous one word that Sakura needed to hear.

"Hn."

"Very well then Sasuke-kun. You've got yourself a deal." Sakura said as she prepared herself from facing the uncontrollable felines.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Sakura shouted on top of her lungs.

The incoming stampede of girls stopped immediately.

"What do you think you girls were doing?!"

An anonymous fangirl replied. "We just wanted to have some quality time with Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah!" the rest of the mob agreed.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

Sasuke gave them an exasperated look.

These girls were beyond impossible.

"Can't you see that he just came from a long mission?! He's hurt! How you now gone that blind?! Why don't you just resume your crazy chase tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Hell no!" they chanted.

"We won't take chances of being attacked with his katon no justsu!" one of them shouted.

"Yeah!" they once again chorused.

"Now I understand why they won't think about quitting today." the pink haired girl hissed at her teammate.

"So where are you trying to get at?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Sakura responded.

Sakura brushed off some of her waist length pink tresses off her face before turning back her attention on Sasuke's pursuers.

"You girls won't quit on chasing him around. Or would you now?" she asked.

"Not a chance!" they said in unison.

"You're quite persistent. Aren't you? Are you girls really looking for trouble?" came the pink haired kunoichi's question.

One of the girls was courageous enough to answer back.

"What if we are looking for trouble?" it was their turn to ask her. "What are you going to do with that?"

Sakura stared at them.

"That is a good question." She honestly told them. "What I'm going to do is this."

She clenched her hand into a fist which at first seemed like it was intending to hit one of the girls in front of her. But instead of hitting a fangirl, she directed her right arm on the wall near her. She plainly pressed her fist on the solid wall and then

BAM!

A portion of the wall was pulverized. Thus, leaving a big hole in it. It looked like she had already mastered the use of her inhuman strength. All thanks to her sensei, the godaime of the Konoha village.

"Who the heck broke down my wall!" a middle aged man shouted as he stepped out of his abode.

"I did it Mr. Takjima." Sakura said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'm sorry."

Upon seeing the person who dared to destroy a part of his property, Mr. Takajima's expression turned from anger to an apologetic look. At some point, Sasuke swore he saw a hint of fear in the poor man's face. Too much for the used to be sweet and charming cherry blossom.

"I-t's o-kay Ha-runo-san." He stuttered. "I'll just fix it later. No need to worry." He said.

"Okay." Sakura innocently uttered.

_She got away just like that?!_

The middle aged man was trying his best stay out of the situation as soon as possible. He was on the act of leaving when Sakura called out to her.

"Mr. Takajima!"

"Yes?" he stiffly turned his head to face the female kunoichi.

"Sasuke's going to pay for the damage." Sakura said as a matter-of-factly.

Sasuke was about to put up a protest but later on, he decided against it. Not with Sakura giving him a threatening look. Which by the way, scared the daylights off of the Uchiha prodigy.

So after a few seconds of interruption (I would like to call it a… uhm…. commercial), Sakura once again focused her attention to Sasuke's fangirls.

"Where was I again?" Sakura pretended that she was deep in thought. "Ah yes, you girls were asking me something. What was that again?" she hissed.

"Oh nothing!" the girl from earlier told her. "Forget about it. We're going anyway." She nervously said.

The pink haired girl shook her head.

"No honey, I insist. Tell me what it is again. It's me pleasure to indulge you with whatever you wanted to know. Whether you seriously wanted to cross me and get your necks broken in the process. Just feel free." She said.

_Now that was a threat. _

"Thanks, but no thanks." The anonymous girl said then dashed off.

The girls that were with her followed suit. In a matter of seconds, the crowd of girls were out of that area. It was like they were never there before.

"There you have it Sasuke-kun. You're safe." She said while stressing the suffix –kun on her statement.

"Hn." He said and it was followed with nothing.

Sakura took Sasuke's silenced as her cue to leave so she was about to go on her way when,

"What is it this time?" Sakura asked as Sasuke gripped her arm.

"Come with me." He said.

And that was how Sakura found herself being dragged by the 'handsome' Uchiha Sasuke to somewhere that she didn't have any idea where to.

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a oneshot... But then, I decided to composed this story for about 2 or 3 chapters. Don't worry. I was on my on writing the continuation. All you have to do is pray hard that I would be able to type this as soon as possible.


	2. Tch

**A/N:** I forgot to do something…. And oh yeah, I managed to come up with a new title for this fic. This would be the final title for it.

**Summary: **He was a debonair in despair. She was the unlucky princess to save her. With her brute strength, knocking all those fangirls away would be a piece of cake. SxS Formerly entitled Save Me

**Thank You:** ApplelovesApple, lulus-love, x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x, Kaira-chan15, Melissax3

**A Debonair In Despair**

**By: **XXlady-avengerXX

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Tch

"Would you care to explain why you are dragging me?" Sakura asked.

"I want you to heal my wounds." Came Sasuke's honest reply.

"Then why didn't you just drag your ass to the hospital instead of bothering into dragging me?!" Sakura rudely asked.

The female kunoichi did have a point. There was a whole hospital staff waiting for unfortunate patients like him in there. If he wanted to make things remain according to his whim, he needed to find the best alibi as possible. Even if it meant swallowing his pride by giving flattering remarks to Haruno Sakura.

"You were better than all of them combined." He nonchalantly said, even though he was half-wishing that he be shot dead already.

"That was a quite unexpected remark you have there. It was so unlike you. But thanks anyway." Sakura simply said.

"Hn."

A split of seconds of silence overcame the two kunoichis as they continue to trod the path leading to Uchiha Sasuke's abode. The handsome debonair thought that the rest of the trip would go on smoothly but later on, he was proven wrong.

Again.

His female companion was having second thoughts of coming with him.

"Sasuke, why don't you just go to the hospital?"

And they were back to that topic again.

"Do you have plans today, Sakura?" he inquired. "It seems to me that you are in such a rush to get rid of me." He added.

True to his suspicions, Sakura answered him exactly as he expected her to.

Well, kinda.

"Yes I have plans today." Sakura told him. "But I'm not that very much eager to get rid of you. Just plain eager I supposed." Sakura shyly said.

Wait.

* * *

­

Did he hear her right?

She wanted to break free from his grasp as soon as possible? It was like hell had frozen over when she said those words. What could be the reason for her to say something like that?

Sasuke didn't have to force out the answer from her because as if on cue, he supplied her with the answer to his mind's questions.

"I was supposed to be on a date later today." She murmured but it was loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Thus, giving Sasuke more reason not to let this girl out of his sight. He doesn't know whom she was about to date yet decided to make it a point that she wouldn't make it there today. Well you see,

He was jealous.

There you have it.

He was really really jealous.

He would do anything in his power just to make her loose the chance of being on a date today.

"We're here." Sasuke said as they stood in front of the Uchiha manor.

The still oblivious girl just gave him a small smile. She was yet to discover what she had gotten herself into. She should have started saying goodbye to her chance in having her 'first date.'

If she knew. That is.

"You stay here." Sasuke ushered her like some young school girl.

Current situation have gone from weird to more weird when Sakura obediently followed his instructions.

Definitely, things are going into Sasuke's favor.

Which was by the way,

Sakura's utter disappointment.

Now she would be stuck in that cold, unfeeling abode instead of enjoying the wonderful day outside with her 'supposed' date, Ryoma.

Sasuke came back to where Sakura was currently located in bringing with him some tea.

"You could have asked me for help." She told him.

"I was well off the kitchen already so I didn't bother to take you along with me." His onyx eyes staring intently at Sakura's well perked up façade.

‑­

Her going to a date with some guy was being said in screaming bold print by the just staring at her current get up. Sakura wasn't that much vain to look extra pretty with no apparent reason.

Lavender baby doll top, black leggings, belt wrapped around midway of her top, nicely designed stilettos, chucks and dangling earrings ….

Sure she was off to somewhere more than the usual.

Unfortunately for her, Uchiha Sasuke was there to stop her with her plans.

"Sasuke, could we get this over with?" Sakura impatiently asked. "I mean, I have a date. It would a be too rude of me not to show up." She stuttered.

Sasuke gave her a sharp look.

"Cancel it." He curtly said.

Emerald orbs widened twice its size upon hearing his statement.

"But.." she was about to protest when Sasuke cut her off.

"That date could wait. My injuries wouldn't. It needs immediate attention. That is why you are here in the first place."

Silence.

"Okay…" Sakura said, crestfallen.

_Now great. She was disappointed with the situation. What with the guy that made her want to date him?!_

"Just give me some time to meet him today. I'll get back to you as soon as I fixed my matters with him." She said.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun but I can't go out with you today." Sakura bowed down as she apologized to the young man in front of her.

The guy who was about her age (19 just like Sasuke) gave her a knowing smile.

"It's okay Sakura-chan." he simply said. "You've got a patient right?" he asked.

"Hai, Ryoma-kun." Sakura shyly said almost making herself stutter.

It was now time for Sakura to observe the handsome young man in front of her.

Damn.

When she thought that he was already hot enough, he shows up to her into something better. Though Sasuke was still better compared to him.

Too bad she wasn't going to be on a date with him today.

_Stupid Uchiha._

As the young man was about to turn and leave, he took one last glance at Sakura before saying,

"You look wonderful today." he said.

Thus, earning a blush from the rosette haired girl kunoichi.

"Arigatou." Sakura mumbled.

The two went on their ways. Sakura, back to the Uchiha's lair. Ryoma, somewhere else except from a date with the beautiful cherry blossom.

_Lucky bastard._

So he knew after all.

* * *

"Will you stop fuming you troublesome woman." Sasuke told her. "And once you stopped fuming, refrain from heaving deep sighs as well." he said.

Ever since Sakura came back to that place, she was on the foul mood of hers.

A.K.A.

Bitch mode.

"Urusai, teme." she said while glaring at her.

Wha-

What?!

Did she just tell Sasuke to shut up?! And she even called him teme?!

Heck.

Hell has frozen over.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yattah! ANother cliffie! SO love what I'm doing. Hahahahaha!! Examination week, here I come!

Guys, you've been bunking my e-mail with fave stories and story alert but I barely receive reviews. I want to hear from you guys...


	3. Save his, Save my

**A/N: **This is the final chapter for this story. Hope you'll like err... love it.

**Thank you:** ApplelovesApple, Melissax3, EliteFang

**A Debonair In Despair**

**By: **XXlady-avengerXX

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Save his, Save my

RECAP

"Will you stop fuming you troublesome woman." Sasuke told her. "And once you stopped fuming, refrain from heaving deep sighs as well." he said.

Ever since Sakura came back to that place, she was on the foul mood of hers.

A.K.A.

Bitch mode.

"Urusai, teme." she said while glaring at her.

Wha-

What?!

Did she just tell Sasuke to shut up?! And she even called him teme?!

Heck.

Hell has frozen over.

End of Recap

* * *

"What did you just say?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask in disbelief.

"Urusai, teme." Sakura viciously said.

"Now, now Haruno Sakura. Don't be like that." Sasuke told her. "You're starting to sound like Naruto."

Upon hearing Uchiha Sasuke's statement, Sakura couldn't help but glare.

This man

He was the sole reason why she missed the chance of going out with her suitor, Ryoma.

And ironically speaking, she was was stuck there with him treating his wounds. Why didn't she just ditch him earlier. Oh yeah, he might report her misdemeanor to the Godaime. Medic ninjas are expected to to help injured people in need. That was their task.

But still...

"Stop glaring at me Sakura." Sasuke nonchalantly said.

Sakura didn't seem to hear his request. Or perhaps, it was more like of an order. Too bad for the young Uchiha, Sakura had no plans of yielding to his want. For the time being, I suppose.

"You." Sakura uttered while shooting daggers with her glare at the unsuspecting Uchiha.

"Me, what?" he warily said.

"You're the one to blame." she said.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"To blame for what?" he asked.

Haruno Sakura's glare intensified.

3

2

1

There you have it...

Haruno Sakura is about to explode in anger.

"You dim-witted bastard! If it wasn't for your stupid fangirls, your pathetic please for salvation and you're stuborness of dragging me to your place to heal you, I would have enjoying myself on a date already!" she shouted on top of her lungs.

Sasuke blinked.

"You're angry because of that?" he asked.

After he said those words, somethings unexpected happened.

Sakura friggin cried.

I mean,

Really really cried.

In the presence of the almighty Uchiha.

A.K.A.

Human ice cube

Former missing nin

Infamous avenger

Stupid bastard that made Sakura cried.

"You idiot." Sakura muttered in between her sobs. "I was really anticipating for that date. It was supposed to be my first."

Okay.

One word that would summarize Sasuke's feelings right now would,

Ouch.

If that was really a word, that is.

The girl who used to chase him around as one of his avid fangirls was now interested in to going out with someone else.

Someone other than him. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke don't know what to do. Gawd, he doesn't even know what to say. Well, except for

"I'm sorry." Sasuke forced out of himself. He never thought that giving an apology would be this hard. Not to mention, pride damaging. "If you really wanted to go out with him, why didn't you just tell me?"

Sakura took a deep breath first before answering.

"I did. You just didn't listen." she murmured.

"But then Sakura, you've got a chance to ditch me when I allowed you to cancel your date with him. Why didn't you grab the chance when it still lasts?" he couldn't help but ask.

The rosette haired girl tried her best to compose herself first before answering.

"I can't. I can't stand my conscience bugging me. Something like that is against our code as medic nins. We have to prioritize people in need of our care before anything else. Especially if that person was someone that I truly care about." she honestly told him.

He nodded.

Then he smiled.

Yes people, he smiled.

"Thank you. Sakura." he mentioned his teammates name in such a alluring manner that made Sakura blush.

"You're welcome." the young medic simply said.

The moment seemed so serene and perfect for a few second until Sakura said something that kind of ruin the moment.

"Just think that I did all of this for the sake of human compassion." she blabbered.

What a great way to ruin Sasuke's thoughts for you Haruno Sakura.

Anyways,

"How about a we eat ramen together with team Kakashi tonight? My treat. You can even invited the poker face guy. What's his name again?"

"Sai." Sakura interjected.

"Yes, that one."

* * *

"I had a wonderful time with the rest of the team." Sakura said to her companion. "How about you? Did you enjoy the night?" Sakura asked the person beside her.

As Uchiha Sasuke promised, he treated them for ramen. Which by the way caused him a considerable amount of money because Naruto decided to pig out and eat 25 bowls of ramen. But then, it didn't matter. At least Sasuke knew that he was able to compensate for making the cherry blossom of Konoha cry. He could tell that after the end of their get together, Sakura was really happy.

"Hn." came his monotonous reply which Sakura immediately understood.

Since they both needed to trod the same path to get to their respective abodes, Sakura plainly insisted that they keep each other company. Sasuke didn't argue with her. It was the least that he can do for the young woman.

They walked the path wordlessly after afterwards until they reached Sakura's doorstep.

"Well, Sasuke. This is me." she said as she stood in front of the door of the Haruno residence.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled softly at him. Then, when Sasuke least expected it, Sakura bent over and pecked his cheek. Thus, earning a momentary blush from the Uchiha debonair. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't get to see it. Sasuke recovered so quickly that Sakura failed to catch him off guard.

And as Sakura finally shut the door behind her, she was able to conclude something.

Today

She was able to save his life but she wasn't able to save her heart.

Here she was, falling for the same guy all over again.

**End**

**A/N:** Okay, don't kill me. I did my best to type this chapter while multitasking. I am researching about acute and chronic pancreatitis as well as liver failure when I made the final chapter. Hope you guys will review. I'll resume working on my report. Later on, I need to wonder about pneumothorax and other respiratory tract disorders. Thank kami that I made it through my summer 2008 midterm examination.

* * *


End file.
